Unexpected A Cody Simpson and Greyson Chance Love
by AngelEnchancer143
Summary: Cody Simpson and Greyson Chance Love Story
1. Characters

**Unexpected** (A Cody Simpson and Greyson Chance Love Story )

Characters:

You: You have brown hair, blue eyes, skinny, you have braces, your always yourself, you don't dress pretty well, your 13 years old and always gets bullied by Cody's group

Kristen: Your older sister which help you alot...with the boys, she hates when there is an assignments and she's 16 years old

Chad: Your little brother, he's kinda a little bit annoying but he knows how to make you happy

Cody: The one and only that bullies you alot with his best friends Jake, Josh and Campbell

Greyson: Your best friend, he plays piano and he always fights for you from Cody's group

I'll add more later...at the story(=


	2. Chapter 1

*I just want to tell you guys that in this story Cody and Greyson are not famous at all even later in the story (=*  
>CHAPTER 1<br>Today is the first day of school, you're in 9th grade, you do all your things  
>_'s POV<br>Yes! I'm so really happy for today 'cause it's the first day of school!, I will make sure that I will make more friends that before, Of course I miss Greyson too! He's my BFF, He's always there for me...I'm gonna make sure that this is school year rocks!...and most of all I wish there is no bullying too...(=  
>End of POV<br>You went downstairs you see Kristen doing her make up thingy, Chad watching tv, Mom cooking and Dad reading newspaper  
>You: Good Morning guys! :)<br>Mom: Good morning too _, looks like you're excited today!  
>You: Of course Mom! It's the first day of school!<br>Dad: Oh hey sweetie! Good morning too...  
>Kristen and Chad: Good morning too sis!<br>You sit at the table eating with your family  
>You: Hey dad could you drive us to school?<br>Dad: Sure sweetie  
>Then there is a knock in the door, you run up to the door and you see Greyson<br>Greyson: Hello _, I really miss you! *hugs you tight*  
>You: I miss you too Greyson!<br>Your dad interrupted it, your dad clears his throat  
>Dad: Ehem...<br>You broke the hug thing, Greyson walks in, You closed the door, You 2 sit on the table  
>Greyson: Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. _(your family's last name)<br>Dad and Mom: Morning too Greyson!  
>Dad: Greyson why are you here? Is your parents let you go here?<br>Greyson: Yes Sir! Well my parents tell me that they talked to Mrs. _ that I could stay here for 2 months  
>Dad: *he spits the food he is eating* 2 MONTHS?<br>Greyson: Yes? Is there something wrong about it Sir?  
>Dad: Nothing at all, It's just that someone forgot to tell me about it *looks at your mom*<br>Your mom smiled innocently  
>Mom: What?<br>Dad: Nothing dear*looks back at Greyson*  
>You: Greyson do you want to sleep with Chad?<br>Greyson: Su-  
>Chad: No way!<br>You: Yes way!  
>Chad: NO WAY!<br>You: Okay, so looks like Mr. Hood here*grabs his toy* is out*you get at knife*  
>You're about to cut Mr. Hood's head when Chad shout<br>Chad: OKAY, OKAY! You won!  
>You: Of course!<br>Greyson: Hey _, could I go with you on your way to school?  
>You: Sure!<br>Skips when your finding your room  
>Greyson: It looks like we will take FOREVER here finding our room!<br>You: Just be patient Greyson!, We will gonna find it  
>You were looking room by room then you don't notice that you bumped into someone<br>You: I'm so so so sorry, I didn't notice that I will bumped into you  
>You looked up then you saw 4 guys, well you bumped in the second one, his hair is blonde, his eye color is a between blue and green<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys I just hope you'll like my story...And if you want to help me please please please don't be shy to say it to me...And thanks for reading my story...(= Have a good day!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

You looked up the you saw 4 guys, well you bumped in the second one, his hair is blonde, his eye color is like between blue and green

?: HEY LOSER! WATCH WERE YOU WERE GOING!

You: Sorry I don't really mean to bump into you...

?: SHUT UP! WHAT DONE IS DONE!*he pushes you so you fall*

Greyson: Hey dude! Don't shout at her like that!*helps you get up*

Then the bell rings, you and Greyson just seat on the front and 4 of them in then a teacher come in

Teacher: Hello everyone!

Everybody: Hello!

Teacher: Hi I'm Ms. Brine, and as you could see it's the first day of school, meeting up new friends, well before I forgot, everyone need to introduce theirselves

Everybody: Sure (=

Skips when it's Cody's turn

Cody: Hello everyone! I'm Cody Simpson, I was born in Gold Coast, Australia and my birthday is on January 11, 1997 (=

_'s POV

So that blonde-headed bully is Cody, Cody Simpson!, all I could say is that he's mean, well this day sucks for me and Greyson, what kind of first day of school is this!

END OF _ POV

Skips when Jake, Josh, Campbell, Greyson and others finished introducing themselves and you're the one left

You: Hi I'm _ _ _!, I was born in _, _(your city and state), and my birthday is on _ _, 1997

Cody's POV

So this loser's name is _ _, she's kinda a awkward person, she doesn't dress well!, what a loser...:p

END OF Cody's POV

Greyson's POV

Today sucks! This Cody kid almost want to hurt _, well of course I'm _'s best friend forever and I need to make sure she's safe and away from them bullies!

END OF Greyson's POV

Ms. Brine: So all of you introduced yourselves, I'm wish all of you study hard and participate on our school events, and tomorrow I will organize your sitting arrangements, so that's all for now...Bye

She walks up for the door and let's skip it! You and Greyson sitting on the table, it's lunch time! The group of Cody passed on the 2 of you, Cody looks pissed off to you...Then there is someone sit next to you and Greyson

?: Hi I'm...

You'll gonna find her on Chapter 3 (=

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I hope you like my story...yeah I know it's kinda boring, but the longer my story gets I make sure you'll gonna like it...<p>

**P.S. Please don't rush me...(=**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

?: Hi guys! Could I join you?

You: Umm...sure?

She sits beside you

?: Thanks, and by the way my name is Alli (=

You: Hi Alli! My name is _, _ _ _ (=, and this is Greyson

Greyson: Hi Alli!

Alli: Hi guys!, so I'm kinda new here at this school, I just want to ask if...you could show me around later, after school?

You: Sure Alli!

Alli: Thanks!

Greyson: Oh sorry Alli! I can't I have a piano business later after school...I'm really sorry...

Alli: It's okay Greyson (=

Skips when the classes are over, Greyson went to his piano business and be at home at 8:30 pm, so you and Alli finished touring around the school

Alli: Phew! I can't believe our school is too big!

You: Yah me too! When I first came here I was about to pass out!

Alli and you laughed

Alli: Hey _, what about we go to the mall?

You: Nah! I've got to go home to read my school books, to you know to be advance...

Alli: C'mon _! Please! *she gives you a puppy face*

You: Oh! Don't give me that face Alli! I can't stand that face! Okay! Okay! Okay! We will gonna go to the mall, let me just text my mom

Alli: Thanks!

You texted your mom and she said it's okay but get back by 8, you looked to your watch and it's 4:15

You: My mom said it's okay but I should get back by 8

Alli: It's not that bad! So let's go

Skip when you're at the mall

Alli: Hey _ you should try this!

You: Nah! I don't dress like that!

Alli: C'mon! No one will gonna like you if you always stay at your style...it's kinda boyish with a nerdy twist!

You: -_-, I'm gonna stay at my own style

Alli: If that's what you want *looking at the clothes while talking*, Hey and by the way _, have you met my brother?

_'s POV

Alli: If that's what you want *looking at the clothes while talking*, Hey and by the way _, have you meet my brother?

You: No, what grade is he?

I hope his cute! (=

END OF _'s POV

Alli: Ummm...I forgot...sorry!

You: It's okay!

Skips when you at your home you find Greyson and Chad playing Black Ops then you look at the time it's 7:15

You: Hey Greyson! You came early huh!

Greyson: Yes! Because I got a text from your mom that she cooked Chicken Enchiladas...

You: Obsess of Chicken Enchiladas huh?

Greyson: Uh-huh! Hey _, I just wish that we both are seatmates tomorrow! and tell me about hanging out with Alli!

You: Yes! I wish!, well we just hang-out at the mall looking for a dress for her...that's all

The your mom shout from the kitchen

Mom: _! KITCHEN NOW!

You went to the kitchen

You: What is it mom?

Mom: Well I cooked my special pasta and Chicken Enchiladas and I want you to give this *gives you the food* to our new next door neighbor and be back at 8, and I want you to be friendly...okay?(=

You: Sure mom! and I'm friendly as always mom! and mom...could I go with Greyson?

Mom: Sure! If you want...and sweetie if you are outside, could you please find your dad? I told him not to eat the chocolate cause it have peanuts in the fillings, you know that he have a allergy at peanuts

You: Sure mom!

You walked back at living room and get Greyson

You: Greyson, come on, we will gonna go next door!

Greyson stands up

Greyson: Sure

You went outside and you went next door, there is a cute little boy about 7-8 years old opened the door...

**YOU'LL GONNA FIND HIM OUT AT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm so really sorry for not updating my story...I'm really busy at school! I just have a short time to do this story...and thanks for reading my story guys!...I hope you like it!...(=<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**  
>You went outside and you went next door, there is a cute little boy about 7-8 years old opened the door...<br>Greyson: Aw c'mon! He's cuter than me!  
>You: Greyson!<br>Boy: Hello?  
>You: Hi little boy! I'm your next door neighbor and I just want to give you this food*hands him the food*<br>Boy: Thanks!  
>Then someone shout from the kitchen<br>?: TOM WHO'S THERE IN THE DOOR?  
>Tom: Our next door neighbor mom!<br>Mom: Let them in!  
>So Tom let you in, you 3 are going in the kitchen<br>You: So your name is Tom?  
>Tom: Yes?...(=<br>Greyson: I can't believe you're cute than me! Hey _ is Tom cuter than me?  
>You: Greyson! Tom and you are both cute!<br>Greyson: Really? *Greyson kisses you cheek*  
>You: GREYSON! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?<br>Greyson: Uhhh...Thank you kiss for telling me that I'm cute too?  
>Tom laughed a little, You rolled your eyes<br>Mom: Hello guys!*Tom handed her the food*, Thanks for giving us this  
>You: Your welcome (=<br>Greyson looking around  
>Greyson: Wow! your house is so beautiful and big!<br>Mom: Thanks! So what are you names?  
>You: I'm _ _ and this is my friend Greyson!<br>Greyson: Hi!  
>Mom: Nice to meet you! by the way I'm Angie!<br>You: Nice to meet you too Angie! I hope you like my mom's special pasta and Chicken Enchiladas!  
>Angie: Of course!*she opens the food*<br>You looked at Greyson and he's looking and drooling at the Chicken Enchiladas  
>You: Ewww Greyson!<br>Greyson: What?  
>You: You're drooling!<br>Greyson: I am?*wipes the saliva*  
>Angie and Tom laughed<br>Angie: Hey you should meet my son and daughter  
>You: Really? I'll be glad to meet them both! Where is them?<br>Angie: They just went to Wal-Mart to buy some stuff we need in this house  
>You: Okay!...I guess we will just go now, we will gonna see you tomorrow Angie!<br>Angie: Bye guys!  
>You and Greyson walked outside and you heard something in the bushes<br>You: Greyson do you hear that?  
>?: Ekkk...<br>Greyson: Yes, who was that?  
>You hide in Greyson's back<br>?: Ekkk...  
>Then you see a man in the bushes<br>You: Who are you?  
>?: I'm your d-<br>Greyson throws a pot on him  
>?: Ouch!<br>You: Oh my gosh!  
>Greyson: C'mon _ let's go inside<br>You: No, wait...*you look closely to the man*...OH MY GOSH!  
>Greyson: What?<br>You: It's my dad!  
>Dad: Awww! It really hu-<br>Greyson: I'm so sorry Mr. _  
>Dad: It's okay<br>You look in your dad's face and you see some black spots in his face  
>You: Dad? What is in your face?<br>Dad: I don't know it just poops up if I eat a peanuts...  
>You: Oh no! you ate the chocolate?<br>Dad: What chocolate sweetie?  
>You: DAD!<br>Dad: Yah yah I ate the chocolate with peanuts! I can't resist it! and your mom told me that I should not eat it!  
>You: Well, what will you gonna do now dad? you'll gonna go inside? I'm sure mom will gonna scold you...again!<br>Dad: I don't know! I don't know what to do!  
>Then someone walks up to you 3<br>?: Hey people I'm home!  
>You: Kristen! your home!*hugs her tightly and lets go*<br>Kristen: Looks like you don't see me in a long time...*she looks at your dad*, Dad! what happenned to your face?  
>You tell her the whole story<br>Kristen: Maybe I could put some make-up in your face dad so you could enter the house  
>Dad: Thanks!<br>Kristen put some make-up on him  
>Skips the next day at school, you see Alli, you and Greyson walked up to her<br>You: Good morning Alli!  
>Alli: Good morning guys!, so wat'cha doin'?<br>You: Nothing!  
>Alli: Hey guys what about you come to my house after school?<br>You and Greyson: Ummm...sure!  
>Skips when the all the classes ended, you were waiting for Alli, then she comes now<br>Alli: Sorry guys!  
>You: It's alright!<br>Greyson: No it's not alright missy!  
>Alli were about to cry<br>Greyson: Nah! I'm just joking...  
>Alli punched him in his arms playfully, then there is a car drove by, you guys hopped in<br>Alli: So guys...were do you live?  
>Greyson: Of course at a house!<br>Alli: Not funny Greyson!, so where do you actually live guys?  
>You: _ _ _ _(address)<br>Alli: WHAT?  
>You: Why? Is there something wrong?<br>Alli: OMG! You are my next door neighbor!  
>You and Alli jumped in the car while sitting<br>Greyson: Girls...*he roll his eyes*  
>Skips when you all reached Alli's house, you all guys jumped out of the car<br>You: Wait Alli...  
>Alli: What?<br>You: You have a little brother...his name is Tom right?  
>Alli: Yeah how did you know?<br>You tell her the story  
>Alli: Oh! and before I forgot your mom's special is so...good!<br>You: Thanks...  
>You all enter Alli's house and you see Tom watching tv and Greyson joined him<br>Alli: Hey _ let's go to my room!  
>You: Okay!<br>You headed to her room you saw her room and her room is full of color PINK!

* * *

><p>Bye guys!...I'm so busy today...later...(=<p> 


End file.
